Duran Paladia
Summary Duran Paladia (デュラン＝パラディア) are the first prince of Paladia Kingdom, a small kingdom in the northern side of Galarc kingdom. Appearance Personality WN Route One day, Lucius appeared visiting Duran in Paladia royal palace, inviting him to go on a "hunt" in nearby forest because he dropped "something Interesting" there. Bored, Duran follow Lucius out bringing some soldier, they reach some village and ask for the village head, Lucius then ask if there's a stranger in village that the Head village answer no while being nervous. Confused, Lucius check the village head house followed by Duran, only to find several jewel and royal dress, guessing the village head just abandoned the target after taking all the valueable things, Lucius laugh and lead the group at the edge of village. On the road pretty close from the border between the forest and village, the group find the barely concious Flora lying under a tree, seeing her messy appearance, Lucius start laughing and insulting Flora that barely able to hear anything. Then a man in black, Rio, come and call out to Lucius, then he start getting ecstatic seeing the newcomer, forgetting Flora, Rio then vanished followed with Lucius left hand got decapitated, Rio proceeds to pummel Lucius, seeing that, Duran start laughing, mocking Lucius for letting his guard down, but then start to realize that the fight is completely one sided. He then unsheath his sword, an ancient strengthening magic sword that are stronger than conventional strengthening magic, and tried to slach Rio from his back, only for Rio to counter it with his own swing, sending Duran flying completely overpowering him. He order the soldier to surround Rio, but Rio made a short work of all of them by using area effect attack of both wind and earth element, seeing it and remembering Rio monstrous strength that still leaving his hands numb, Duran wonder how many ancient artifact did Rio wearing. Rio proceeds to trample Lucius before incinerating him completely with Duran than can only watch. Finished with Lucius, only then Rio notice Flora there, He asked why she's there? Duran ask if he know her, Rio affirms, Duran guess that mean Rio at the very least related with Beltram, Lucius also exBeltram noble afterall, Rio check Flora condition, Duran told Rio that Plora are bitten by venom spider, Lucius had the antidote, or he can heal it in the castle, Rio decline the offer, stating he can heal her himself just fine, Duran call Rio convenient guy a little bit displeased. Duran then offer Rio to work for him, with payment whatever he want, title, money, woman, name it, Rio decline, asking Duran isnt he on Lucius side, He state that they only business partner, and Duran didn't share Lucius hobby, Rio still decline, Duran told him he wont be able to escape the power struggle with wielding that kind of power unless he becone a recluse, an idea that he somewhat entertained with, confused with the reaction, Duran thought that Rio are burnt out after achieving his goal of revenge. Rio then give Duran some medicine for his soldier, Duran tried to decline beause its humiliating to be healed by the enemy they attack, but Rio dont care because for him, they are not enemy, just colateral damage that got draggen in on the battle, Rio pick flora up, and then left the plae running lightly faster than horse. Duran swear he need to find out the current power map in the region, because he absolutely want to refrain getting in a war with a country that have Rio in it. LN Route Abilities * Swordmanship * Ancient Magic Sword that make him stronger than conventional strengthening magic Trivia Gallery DuranPro.png|DuranPic Category:Male Category:Paladia Category:Characters